calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Zahra. Chehri. 16) Export Vs. Import in Social bookmarking
BibSonomyExporter This tool helps you to export your bookmarks from BibSonomy to del.icio.usand to every social bookmarking site that accepts the Netscape Bookmark file format. Currently you can trigger these actions: #get all your bookmarks from BibSonomy’s webservice and post them to del.icio.us via their API #export all bookmarks from BibSonomy into the Netscape Bookmark file format The first option does everything online: it fetches the bookmarks from BibSonomy and posts them to del.icio.us. If you came from del.icio.us and are now using BibSonomy and want to combine flexibility and popularity of both tools, you could continue using BibSonomy and update your del.icio.us account once in a while. This way you benefit from the great popularity of del.icio.us with its great tool support and the advanced features of a social bookmarking tool like BibSonomy. The second action lets you create a Netscape Bookmark file that can be imported into other social bookmarking sites. This is meant as a workaround if you don’t want to import all your del.icio.us data. Some other sites can’t cope with non public posts and only offer an option to import everything public or private. If you don’t bother clicking through every single post after an import and deciding whether it should be marked public or private in the new system, this action circumvents this problem by leaving all your private posts from BibSonomy out of the export. This way you can simply add all your public posts into another social bookmarking site. Usage Download the tool here. If you’re in a hurry simply type java -jar bibsonomyexporter-1.0.jar and have a look at the output. Export bookmarks from BibSonomy to del.icio.us If you want to export your bookmarks from BibSonomy to del.icio.us use this command line: The tool will start to fetch all your bookmarks from BibSonomy. Once it’s done with that it’ll post them to del.icio.us. It’ll preserve all your tags and even the status of the posts, i.e. whether they’re public or private. Note that the tool will overwrite your del.icio.us bookmarks with the ones from BibSonomy, i.e. if you’ve got a bookmark at del.icio.us with the same URL at BibSonomy, the tool will update the del.icio.us bookmark with the information from BibSonomy. Export bookmarks from BibSonomy into the Netscape Bookmark file format A lot of social bookmarking sites support an import of your existing bookmarks. To produce a file that’s compatible with an export from del.icio.us use the following command line: Use the file created in your home directory to import your bookmarks into another social bookmarking site. Note that the Netscape Bookmark file is created in the format del.icio.us uses for its exports. It’s a little bit simpler than the format Firefox would produce. So whenever you want to import your data into another social bookmarking site you should choose to import an export from del.icio.us and not a file from Firefox. Otherwise your tags may not be imported. It was announced today that Yahoo is shutting down the popular social bookmarking service Delicious. So we thought we’d help you out with some solutions to export the bookmarks to other services. Users have a few different choices. You can choose to export your bookmarks into an html file and import them into your browser or directly import using services like Diigo, Xmarks and Faviki. Export Your HTML After logging into Delicious users can export the bookmarks along with their tags into a single html file. This file can then be added to most browsers by opening the bookmarks tool bar and locating the “import “ feature. On Firefox an import can be achieved by going to Bookmarks > Bookmarks toolbar > click on the icon with the star> import. Delicious mentions.. If you choose the option to include your tags, they will be in your export even if you don’t see them on the page — you can view the source of the file to make sure your tags are there. Also note that if you have created tag bundles, they will not be preserved in your exported file. This is a limitation of the export file format. With Delicious leaving, you might want to fill the void by signing to up one of the following bookmark services. Each one of these services will import your current Delicious bookmarks. We’ve picked out five that we think you’ll love, and we’ll walk you through importing your links to each of them. Xmark Xmarks integrates with your browser and helps you to keep bookmarks safely backed up –including Delicious bookmarks. Xmarks can sync information across the following supported browsers; Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer and Safari. To import Delicious bookmarks users simply log-in and go to the web portalhttp://my.xmarks.com. After locating the “tools” option in the menu select import bookmarks from Delicious. Now, there is one problem with using this method because there’s a limit on the number of public bookmarks you can import. If you have more than 100, your best bet is importing the html file into your browser ( as we mentioned above ) and then syncing Xmarks with the browser. Diigo Diigo is a bookmarking service and more. This service will allow you to highlight text and attach notes to webpages or create sticky notes. And, it also gives users the option to import Delicious bookmarks. You have two options here. You can import the html file or you can punch in your delicious account details and import directly. The problem here is that due to frequency limitations on Delicious’ API, if you try to import all of the bookmarks at once your request may be denied. Again, importing the html file may save you some frustration. Pinboard Pinboard is another great alternative to using Delicious. This service is a low-noise, simple, bookmarking site that will enable you to import your Delicious html file. To do this just go to the settings in your Pinboard account and choose the file. After that the import will begin. Mister Wong Mister Wong is a straight-forward bookmarking service to share and save websites. It imports quite a few different services and browsers including Twitter (links), Firefox, Internet Explorer, Safari, Opera and Delicious. Mister Wong gives you two options; upload the Delicious html file or directly import using your Delicious log in. Historio.us Historio.us is delightfully lightweight, simple, nothing fancy, many of the things that are beautiful about Pinboard, but it has the ability to bookmark in a flash and be able to search for ANY word in the pages you’ve bookmarked. So how to import? Quite simple. Export your delicious bookmarks as per the above instructions and then import the file into Historio.us by visiting settings, then import/export. I’d provide the link but its custom to your account name, so http://yourusername.historio.us/add/. Faviki Faviki is a bookmarking tool that allows users to bookmark web pages using Wikipedia terms. With this service, all users use the same tags which makes searching bookmarks really easy. After logging in to Faviki you will see an import feature on the top of the page. The import feature will ask you for the delicious ID & password and will begin the process. Unlike other services we’ve seen, Faviki gives users control over tags before the import by allowing “tag editing”. Unfortunately it doesn’t happen right away, it appears to take a few days but when it’s complete Faviki will send you a confirmation email. Not Delicious But Still Tasty I’m sad to see Delicious go but like any service there are a lot of sweet alternatives out there. Do you know of a great bookmarking service? I’d love to hear about it, please post your tips in the comments. Additionally, there’s been a call from the community to keepDelicious open source. Social Bookmarking is always a time-consuming task for bloggers.Lets find out how can we do it quickly by using our site’s XML sitemap.Let me remind you that Social Bookmarking is the easiest way as far as I know to build link and also it provides instant boost in SERPs. After getting PageRank 4 I got many requests for publishing guest posts and I also published many.Therefore,To neutralize Google juice also known as link juice.I started again my link building campaign,As usual i never make one type of links instead I make almost every type of links so that I can face any Panda or Penguin Update in future. 1. Importing References On tab sheet Data Exchange one will finde group Import. This is the place to import data which is available in a structured format. To do so choose the format of your data. Choose file and select the file which contains the data. Finally click on startto start the import. Bibliographix will first analyze your data and will then ask you, whether to import the analyzed data or not. If you are not shure, what format your data is in, we recommend to use the format "no idea". Bibliographix will then look at the data and check, whether it is in one of the four most common formats. If so, it will use the corresponding import routine. 2. Do not import directly into your Database We recommend not to import into your main Database right at the beginning. If the quality of the data you want to import is less than perfect, you might spoil the quality of your database. Instead we recommend to import into a new, empty database first, check the quality and - if the quality is ok - copy the data into your primary database. This takes a little bit of additional time but you might think it is worth to invest this time. 3. Using the Clipboard to import Data. In the internet you will find quite a few "social bookmarking" projects, such ashttp://www.bibsonomy.org, which provide a BibTeX export of their content. If you want to import data from there, the easiest way might be to copy the content from Bibsonomy (or whatever page you are on) via Ctrl + C into your clipboard. Then go to Bibliographix and instead of file use option text field. This will open a new tab sheet where you can paste in the information via Ctrl + V. 4. Export Data To export data from your Bibliographix database in one of the most common formats, go to group export data, choose your format and click on start and just follow the standard windows dialogue. The references exported will be the references displayed on the right hand side of the two tables. So if you performed a search, only the search result will be exported. If no search was performed, all data will be exported. When using LaTeX and BibTeX you can choose how German umlauts (i.e. Ä, ä, Ö, ö, Ü, ü) are supposed to be converted. There are three otpions to choose from. Use button BibTeX Snippet to copy a BibTeX export of the single reference currently selected into the clipboard. This export can be used for social bookmarking tools such as Zotero or Bibsonomy. 5. Comments regarding standard Formats 5.1 Some general Remarks The three most popular (in declining order) standards for bibliographical data are BibTeX, RIS and Refer. These standards can be used to transfer data between databases managed with different tools. Every acceptable tool for managing bibliographical data should support at least one of these standards, i.e. it should be able to import and export data in these standards. Whenever you have a choice we recommend BibTeX. 5.2 BibTeX In Wikipedia you will find some information on BibTeX and how BibTeX-data is supposed to be structured. Unfortunately there are quite a few BibTeX-dialects. Bibliographix is able to export the standard. And we invested quite some time to import not only the standard but as many dialects as we know. Unfortunately from time to time there seems to appear a a new dialect we did not know before. Therefore if your dialect cannot be imported, please send us a mail and we will check. BibTeX has some information called keys. An example of xuch a key could be@Article{AkerlofLemons1970). When importing BibTeX-date this information will be imported in a special Bibliographix-field which can be used like any other Bibliographix field. And when you export Bibliographix-data in BibTeX, Bibliographix will generate a BibTeX-key. 5.3 RIS As with BibTeX there are quite a few dialects. Bibliographix exports the standard and is able to import quite a few dialects. If your dialect cannot be imported correctly, please contact us. 5.4 Refer A standard which was popular some years ago is Refer. A typical Refer - reference could look like: % A Jim Gettys % A Phil Karlton % A Scott McGregor % T The X Window System, Version 11 % J Software Practice and Experience % V 20 % N S2 % D 1990 % X A technical overview of the X11 functionality. While Bibliographix is able to export and import this standard, we recommend to avoid it. Whenever you have the option for another standard, use this other standard. 5.5 Word, Excel and ASCII are no Standards Quite a few people start managing their bibliographical data as list in programs such as Word or Excel an. We do not recommend to do so. These programs are not thought to manage literature data but to write texts or calculate numbers. While you will be able to read the data, you will not be able to easily add new data from e.g. libraries or generate a bibliography for your thesis. We therefore recommend to use a literature management tool (such as Bibliographix). Even the free ones (such as Bibliographix Basic) should do the job much better. And we recommend to switch to a literature management tool as fast as possible. The more data is collected outside that tool, the more difficult it is to switch without loosing some or all data. Especially if the data was collected as a word document, you most likely will have to enter all that information manually again. With Excel an automatic import might be possible. 6. Recipes for importing Date from other Literature Management Tools Some of our users have used other literature management tools before switching to Bibliographix. Together with them we developed "recipes" to do so. Some of the recipes are listed below. If your tool is not among the one mentioned, please send us a mail. Independent of the literature management tool you are currently using, switching to Bibliographix will always proceed in two steps: #The data will be exported (usually in a standard format) from your old software into a plain .txt-file. #This .txt-file will be imported into Bibliographix. Especially step 1 differs from software to software and is more difficult with some programs than with others. But whenever this first step ist difficult with your current software we recommend to leave your current software as soon as possible. The problem becomes bigger and bigger the more data is entered. 6.1 BibTeX Step 1: Exporting from BibTeX No need for step 1, your BibTeX-file is already formated the way you need it for step2. Step 2: Importing into Bibliographix #Go to Data Exchange and within to group Import #Choose format no idea and the file exported in step 1. #Click on start. The data will be analyzed and imported 6.2 Endnote Step 1: Exporting from Endnote Endnote is able to export references in format RIS which can be imported into Bibliographix. How this export can be created differs from version to version but is explained in the Reference Manager manual. Step 2: Importing into Bibliographix #Go to Data Exchange and within to group Import #Choose format no idea and the file exported in step 1. #Click on start. The data will be analyzed and imported!!!!Endnote 6.3 Excel Step 1: Exporting from Excel #Download http://www.bibliographix.net/Excel-Muster.xls. This spreadsheet shows how your data must be structured to be able to be imported into Bibliographix. You will find headings in row 1 and examples in rows 2 to 4. Structure your data this way. #Save your spreadsheet as type text (.txt) and tabs seperated Step 2: Importing into Bibliographix #Go to Data Exchange and within to group Import #Choose format ASCII and the file exported in step 1. #Click on start. The data will be analyzed and imported Some additional information #A perfect import requires some work: ##All references have to be sorted according to the sample, ##Publication types must be declared. ##Authors names must be brought into the right order. ##Fields which contain multiple information must be splitted into seperate fields. #Since this might take some time you might want to import your data less than perfect (i.e. ignore 2 to 4). Just import them less than perfect but import them anyway and do the corrections in Bibliographix whenever you are working on a reference anyway. 6.4 Literat Step 1: Exporting from Literat *Choose the database you want to export. *Choose the following options: **Alle Titel der Datenbank **Schlagwörter **Abstracts **Für die Textverarbeitung als ASCII-Datei *Depending on the version of Literat please use one of the following options: **Mit Formatierungszeichen für das Textverarbeitungsprogramm, oder **Mit Steuerzeichen zur Formatierung durch Makros *Save the resulting bibliography as text file (Ending *.txt). Step 2: Importing into Bibliographix #Go to Data Exchange and within to group Import #Choose format Literat and the file exported in step 1. #Click on start. The data will be analyzed and imported Please note: While bibliographical data will be exported from Literat, quotations will not. And therefore will not be imported into Bibliographix. 6.5 Procite Step 1: Exporting from Procite #Download RIS-Bx.pos from http://www.bibliographix.net/RIS-Bx.pos. #Use this style to Print a bibliography of your Procite-database. When doing so use file type text file. Step 2: Importing into Bibliographix #Go to Data Exchange and within to group Import #Choose format no idea and the file exported in step 1. #Click on start. The data will be analyzed and imported 6.6 Reference Manager Step 1: Exporting from Reference Manager Reference Manger is able to export references in format RIS which can be imported into Bibliographix. How this export can be created differs from version to version but is explained in the Reference Manager manual. Step 2: Importing into Bibliographix #Go to Data Exchange and within to group Import #Choose format no idea and the file exported in step 1. #Click on start. The data will be analyzed and imported.